


Self-Sacrificing Idiots for Boyfriends

by EvenMadderHatter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, Bat Brothers, Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Injury, Jayroy, M/M, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Roy Harper, Self-Indulgent, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whump, big brother roy, self sacrificing idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenMadderHatter/pseuds/EvenMadderHatter
Summary: "Hey, Dick,""Hey, Roy,""So, Jason got hurt?""Yep," A pause. "Wally too?""Yeah.""Our boyfriends are idiots.""No argument here."Or:Jason and Wally annoy their boyfriends by being adorable, self-sacrificing idiots.





	Self-Sacrificing Idiots for Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely and utterly self-indulgent. 
> 
> I absolutely love these two ships! <3 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot!!!
> 
> See you at the end!
> 
> ~ E.M.H.

"Damn it, you idiot, I could have taken that hit!" 

Jason just groaned in response, shutting his eyes. The pain radiating from his side was unbearable and the material of his suit was covered in blood. 

"Why on Earth did you jump in front of me? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know!"

Jason slumped against the yelling boy, leaning against him for support. 

"Jay? You need to stay awake, you hear me? Stay awake!" 

Jason groaned in response, blinking sharply against the sudden harsh light. 

"Roy..." He groaned, thinking of his boyfriend. His wonderful, amazing, snarky boyfriend. 

Dick seemed concerned as he hooked Jason's arm around his neck, supporting some of his weight. 

"Roy isn't here Jay- he's on that mission with Wally, in Central." 

Jason groaned in protest, arms reaching for his boyfriend. 

"Tell me about your weekend with Roy, you seemed really excited about it." 

"Oh that. Yeah, that sucked."

At Dick's eyebrow raise he elaborated. 

"We went to the beach. There was a jellyfish. Roy… got, uh, stung." Jason found it harder to speak as he went on. 

"Ow, that must have hurt."

"Yeah. I hate jellyfish. They hurt Roy. I will kill them all." Jason deadpanned, not really understanding what he was saying. 

Dick frowned slightly, his lips twitching upwards slightly in the corners. "Yeah, um, maybe don't do that?" 

"But they hurt Roy. That means they have to die." Jason mumbled, eyes drifting shut. 

Dick nudged him. "Jay? Jay, you gotta stay with me here," then trying a different tactic, he asked, "So how are you going to kill all of the jellyfish?"

Jason just mumbled in response, flailing his arms a little. He felt like his head was stuffed with cotton balls and his arms and legs were starting to go numb. 

He decided to do the smart choice. 

He let his knees give out, flopping face first to the ground. Dick squeaked as he was dragged down with him, desperately trying to pull him back up. 

"Jason!" He hissed, picking his brother up. "Oh god what have you been eating you fat potato," Dick groaned as his muscles strained under all of Jason's weight. 

Jason tucked his face into Dick's neck and mumbled something about Roy. 

Oh for god's sake. 

"Come on you chicken nugget, let's get you patched up and sent to Roy. You're too much trouble for me to handle."

 

… 

 

All Roy heard was the bang of the gun going off at the same time of the twang of his bow. 

Then he felt hands pushing him out of the way and onto a patch of grass, his body instinctively telling him to roll. 

Wally, on the other hand, landed awkwardly on his arm and all Roy could hear was the dull snap and the pained groan of his annoying, self-sacrificing friend on the ground next to him. 

Roy shot up and ran to Wally after quickly making sure that their enemies were down, and would stay down. 

Pulling the speedster up gently, he placed Wally against the side of a wall, inspecting his arm. 

"Jesus Wally, what were you thinking?" Roy yelled at the speedster, who was currently nursing a broken arm, indeed. 

"It's fine, Roy. I saw the bad guy trying to kill you and reacted." 

"Reacted stupidly, you dumb-head." 

"Wow," Wally snorted, "Great use of the English language Roy." 

"Shut up, you. You have no right to talk." Turning a little more serious, he added, "You've got to stop jumping in front of everyone that's in danger. Just because you heal fast doesn't mean you don't feel pain." 

"Yeah, Dick says the same thing." 

Roy arched an eyebrow, hand sitting on a cocked hip. "Well, you've got a smart boyfriend, West. Make sure you can come home to him in one piece." 

Wally nodded solemnly before picking himself up, moaning in pain when his arm moved. 

Roy sighed and effortlessly picked the speedster up in a bridal carry, being careful as to not jostle his injured arm. 

Wally exhaled in relief for a second, giving Roy a warm look that was more meaningful than any thanks or apology he could have said. That was quickly followed by a classic Wally-like remark that ruined the moment. 

"Thanks for carrying me Roy, I feel like a proper damsel, but I can run you know?"

Roy snorted at him, rolling his eyes. "You're riding home on my bike, don't even try to argue with me."

Roy headed towards his motorcycle and relished in the rare moment of silence that he never got whenever he was around the speedster. 

Of course, that never lasted long.

"Jesus Roy your biceps are amazing! No wonder Jason likes you!" 

Roy sighed. It would be a long ride home. 

 

… 

 

"Hey, Dick," 

"Hey, Roy," 

"So Jason got hurt?" 

"Yep," A pause. "Wally too?"

"Yeah." 

"Our boyfriends are idiots." 

"No argument here."

Dick clapped Roy on the shoulder and thanked him for keeping Wally safe then went to sit next to said speedster. 

Wally looked as energetic as ever as he ate an apple, his arm in a sling that Alfred had made for him. 

Roy walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Jason, who had thick white bandages covering his waist. 

"Hey Roy, how's it-" Roy grabbed Jason's shoulders and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. 

Jason startled in surprise but then leaned into the kiss, melting in Roy's hold. 

When they broke apart, breathing heavily, Roy frowned at his boyfriend. "Don't you ever do that to me again you idiot or I swear I will slap you into next week."

Jason just laughed and pulled him into another kiss before resting his forehead against Roy's. 

"I promise that I will protect you forever, and if that means I have to get hurt then so be it."

Roy's eyes widened in surprise before they softened and a smile spread across his face. 

"I love you, Jay." 

Jason grinned back at him. "Love ya too, Roy."

On the other side of the couch, Dick had taken Wally's face in his hands and was kissing every single freckle that dotted his cheeks and nose. 

Wally himself was trying not to laugh as he squirmed in Dick's grasp.

Dick stopped for a second and looked into his boyfriend's bright green eyes. 

"Wally?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Don't do that again, okay?"

Wally looked up into his boyfriend's worried eyes and Dick saw several emotions flash in the deep green orbs. 

"I can't promise that." 

Dick frowned, but Wally continued. "I can't let someone else get hurt if I have a chance to save them." 

Wally's sad grin was shocked out of him by Dick's arms wrapped tightly around him. 

"I hate you for saying that, you dweeb, but I also love you for saying that."

Wally's smile was almost blinding as he wrapped his arms around Dick. 

"Wow get a room you two!" 

"Woo, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" 

Dick and Wally glared at Jason and Roy, who started laughing and cackling so hard that Roy fell off the couch and onto the floor. 

Dick rolled his eyes and gave his best bat-glare to Jason and Roy before pulling Wally by the shirt and slamming his lips into his. 

Wally's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he tipped over backward and fell hard on the floor. 

Roy's laughs only got louder as Wally moaned in pain. Dick scrambled to check on Wally as Jason snorted a rather sarcastic, "Nice one Dick," as Dick hastily asked if Wally was okay. 

Wally, who was propped up on his shoulders, just fell back on the floor with a, "It's cool babe, you know I'm always falling for you." 

Three exasperated groans filled the room as one injured speedster let out a small chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllllloooo


End file.
